


The Resume

by holdensrps



Series: Humanstuck RP AU [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdensrps/pseuds/holdensrps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Aerin: Eridan (17 years old)<br/>Veronica: Vriska (19 years old)<br/>Arielle: Aradia (19 years old)<br/>Naomi: Nepeta (18 years old)</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Resume

**Author's Note:**

> Aerin: Eridan (17 years old)  
> Veronica: Vriska (19 years old)  
> Arielle: Aradia (19 years old)  
> Naomi: Nepeta (18 years old)

Aerin stepped into the coffee shop he regularly frequented, immediately headed to his favorite corner, and plopped his laptop onto the table. He planned to work on his resume so he could apply for a job at the Starbucks.

* * *

Naomi raced down the sidewalk, on her way to the Starbucks she went to every morning before class; she nears the intersection and she only has a couple seconds before the walking signal will change for the busy street. She avoids all the puddles on the sidewalk from the rain by jumping over them with ease, in front of her now is a large puddle and the intersection, only one more jump and she is home free. She leaps.

Aaaand she misses and lands in the giant puddle, her bag only slightly wet thankfully. She gets up and rapidly turns to see if the signal has changed, and alas, it has. She leans against the street light and hears a faint meowing. Awkwardly due to her being soaking wet, she listens for the meowing again to try and find where it is coming from.

Finally tracing where the sound was coming from, she finds a small kitten in a box. It's soaking wet and cold. Instinctively she reaches down and lets the kitten smell her hand, then picks it up and uses her long coat as a makeshift towel for it, then gently places it in her bag. The kitten wriggles for a second and then gets comfortable, taking this as an 'okay', Naomi continues to walk to her original destination.

Freezing now due to being sopping wet, Naomi dashes into the Starbucks to get warm. She first decides to go to the bathroom get wring out the excess water from her clothes, and to help dry off the kitten more.

* * *

Aerin just slightly glanced up to see the small girl pounce her way through the doors before going back to tapping away at his laptop keyboard. He just wanted to get this thing done so he could actually have a job. His distant father’s occasional checks in the mail just weren’t enough for survival. He had to get by somehow, and he was simply young, so a coffee shop just had to do.

* * *

Veronica walks into the Starbucks, rubbing her eyes and yawning. She's late today. Really late. She goes around the counter, slipping on her apron and watching the few people that are already inside. She starts up a few drinks that need to be finished before sighing and leaning against the counter.

* * *

Arielle pulls both her textbooks and her laptop from her bag sitting next to her on the chair, onto the table and glances distractedly around the place at the others, eyes hovering on each menial task they performed.

* * *

Aerin rolled his eyes as the employee finally went behind the counter. Wow, that was incredibly late. Whatever, he didn’t plan on spending any money on a drink or anything. He just wanted some peace and quiet from his life. He eyed the sopping wet girl some more, it was just… odd to him. Whatever.

* * *

As always, Veronica is working her butt off trying to give everyone what they wanted. She's kinda used to it now, mostly because she's worked here for almost a year now. With a few turns and pushing of buttons/and some milk here and there, she's already placing drinks on the counter and calling out names. Oh what a life she's got.

* * *

Impressed that she’s actually gotten to working so quickly, Aerin can’t help but smirk. Is that gonna be me? Probably not. I’ll probably just be punctual but lazy, because that’s just how I am.

* * *

"Alright little guy, time to get you nice and dry" Naomi grabs the soaked kitten from her large bag and places it on the bathroom counter, scrambling for paper towels she pats the kitten to attempt to dry it off, it's still soaked. Looking around the bathroom for more resources she sees the air dryer alternative to paper towels. Holding the kitten still underneath the flowing air it eventually dries off. "There you go, you feel better?" There isn't a reply from the kitten though, it's already moved on to playing with some discarded balled up paper towels.

* * *

With a sigh, Veronica leans against the back counter and takes a scan around the room. She raises an eyebrow, not seeing her usual cat-girl customer. Weird. She looks over at the new guy, sitting at his laptop. What a nerd.

* * *

Aerin shuts his laptop after he saves his document. He’ll have to print it later, but thankfully he’s done typing up his resume. By the day after tomorrow he’ll be working right here in this very Starbucks. He sighs in relief, feeling a heavy weight ease off his shoulders.

* * *

Arielle glanced around at the other patrons nervously. She turned her laptop screen keeping the gruesome images to herself. Filling out notecards and homework sheets scattered on the tabletop.

* * *

In the back of his mind, Aerin couldn’t help but wonder what the other girl was doing on her computer. Probably something more important than what he was doing, since he finished so quickly.

* * *

Shuffling out of the bathroom with the kitten safely back in her bag, Naomi walks up to the counter like she has so many times before, looking at the menu like it was something new; even though she would get the same thing she has always bought.

* * *

Arielle messed around with the controls on the online textbook. Meaning to save the photo instead of sending it to AirPlay. She groaned and sat back watching the boy across the room.

* * *

Aerin opened his laptop once more to check out something, only to jump back and yelp in horror as a graphic corpse appeared on his screen suddenly. He didn’t understand why it happened, but it scared the shit out of him. He immediately realized he had screamed in front of everyone in the cafe and started blushing, embarrassed to make such a fool out of himself. He plopped back down and crossed his arms, hiding his redness under his scarf.

 

 

 

 


End file.
